Sanctum
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: The road to healing is long and treacherous, but through it all, Raizel stays by Edian's side. An AU where Edian lives.


Tears trailed down her burning skin, yet she still smiled as her heart swelled with immense joy. Despite her blurring eyes distorting her vision, she could still make out the soft features of the Noblesse. His red eyes were now the only light in her rapidly growing dark world.

"_What a relief that you're alive."_

Relief? It was pure joy! For years, she had lived with the guilt and sorrow that she had done nothing to prevent his demise. Fearing that he was dead, she cared not for the plans Largus had for her. She had ceased caring and had remained by a traitor's side. She never accomplished anything, but she was always present. As Largus would say, she was the pretty mindless doll.

That was all she ever was. Present, but never accomplishing. She was always by Raizel's side, yet she could never bring herself to express her true feelings for him.

When she had seen Raizel, after 820 years, her joy and excitement at his return was only tampered down by the fact that she would be meeting him as his enemy. She never wanted that! How could he see her as his enemy? Had she not remained by his side, attentive and hopeful, with nothing but faithful adoration in her heart for him? She would rather plunge her soul weapon into her heart than ever harm Raizel.

In fact, that's exactly what she did. Not with her own soul weapon, but close enough. She had used her body as a living shield and protected him from Largus.

Raizel had suffered enough from the constant betrayal of his fellow Nobles. She would gladly step in front of the oncoming attack and spare him from further pain.

Her body was torn apart from the inside. She could feel her bones fracture as Dolor stabbed through her. Choking as blood filled her throat, she could not even cry from the pain that erupted from her body. To think that such horror and pain had almost befallen Raizel.

_Sir Raizel..._

But he was alive, and he was now holding her, and that was all that mattered.

His voice was tired from the battle, yet it still rang with authority. "Edian, heal your wounds." Eternal Sleep had not claimed her yet, but it was approaching with its long and eager claws. His grip on her tightened, as if he could compel her soul to disregard the lull of death.

She winced; the pain that ravaged her body now dulled her senses. She couldn't heal. Her body had sustained too much damage. Still, she forced herself to keep her eyes open, to focus on Raizel.

"_It hurts."_

Yes, it hurt. It hurt so much! Her heart had been pierced, multiple times in fact, from the loss of the man she loved, to the weapon of war. Her soul would leave her body, yet it was singing with joy that the man she cherished was here with her.

Could she hold on for a little while longer, just to cherish this moment?

Her vision grew red, the brightness nearly blinding her. Panic set in, and she clawed at the tattered remains of Raizel's jacket. Was this Eternal Sleep already? It was too soon! Too soon! Just a little more time, please! She wept, just a little more time with him!

"Edian, you will live. Live. For me, you must live."

The voice of the Noblesse carried with it the command that must be followed. Now, her body burned with a different pain as her soul became trapped in the tattered remains of her shell. Torn between falling into the embrace of Eternal Sleep, and obeying the command of the Noblesse, her body overworked as it sought to repair the damage, while exhausting herself with needs that could not be met.

It occurred to her, with sudden shock, that Raizel was using mind control on her.

Something cold touched her forehead. Raizel's forehead rested on hers as he cradled her body, his command now a plea. "Please live."

**xXx**

"_Master, I worry for Edian's well-being. In cases such as this, there is the matter of self-harm. I do not know how she will react, but by the time the drug has run through her system, she could be broken beyond repair. You will not know what the symptoms are."_

"_Then I will ask this of you." _

The answer was swift and willing. "_Anything."_

"_I would have you wait outside the sanctuary, offering me guidance through this process." _

So was his request to his bonded, before he had stepped into the halls of the sanctuary. There was never the fleeting worry for Raizel; Frankenstein was willing to stand by his side. Even now, as the doors to the sanctuary sealed shut behind him, Raizel could feel the presence of his bonded on the other side of those doors. Frankenstein would wait for him, as he always did. He would offer him his assistance, however he could, on Edian's condition.

He remembered Frankenstein mentioning that the symptoms of her recovery might include fever, anxiety, seizures and restlessness. Frankenstein's main worry was Edian's desire for the drug. Since Largus had left nothing of his records or studies behind, they could not assume what Largus had poisoned her with. The Family Leaders had voiced their worry if Edian should relapse. If she were to relapse, would they have even been able to control her without causing her further harm?

If Edian could not be contained, then Raizel was obligated to restrain her from further self-harm. The sanctuary would withstand any attacks, but Raizel knew that it would not come to that.

Deep within the mansion Raizel abode in was the fortress the Noblesse used for hibernating. The hibernation chamber was constructed to withstand the attacks of a Noble. It was, as Raizel had understood it, the place Frankenstein had wanted him to use to rest and replenish his strength. Sealing him away, the doors would not have opened until the next moon.

It was the ideal sanctuary for Edian to heal from her wounds while remain hidden from the prying eyes of the Nobles.

The ethereal golden light of the sanctuary shimmered with a hidden illuminance. Looking back, he gazed at the impenetrable doors made from material no longer found in this realm. They were indeed sealed in the sanctuary and will remain that way until the next full moon.

Turning away, Raizel kneeled down and gently placed Edian down on the soft bedding that had been prepared for her. The Drosia Family Leader, if she could even still be called that, merely moaned from the pain of her injuries.

Raizel did not know of Edian's status amongst the Lord's Council. He did not know if Raskreia would revoke Edian's title as a Family Leader, or if she would face any consequences. He knew that her actions would not be overlooked. The death of Rajak and the knights had a heavy impact on everyone, and Edian had a part to play, willingly or not. Raskreia had understood that Edian was unable to stand for trial, given her current state, but a meeting would need to be held once Edian was coherent.

But for the moment, Raizel could not bring himself to care about titles or dignitaries. All that mattered was the Noble currently in his care.

Betrayal was ugly. Experiencing it once had led him to killing his own flesh and blood. To spare himself from that same pain, he had fooled himself into believing that he would never form attachments again. He would avoid the pain if he would only distance himself. It was easier to remain a judge and an executor if he remained detached from the ones he may have to pass judgment upon.

How foolish of him to think he could ignore the yearnings of his own heart.

He valued companionship. He yearned for the comforting presence of a welcoming home, of the sounds of laughter and family.

And so, he had allowed visitors. He had allowed the Nobles to visit him when he knew that their intentions may not have been pure. But he had assumed that because he knew he was at risk of betrayal, that he was not at risk of forming attachments.

The day he had met Urokai and Zarga, after 820 years of exile, had proved him wrong. The amount of agony and pain in his heart was just as painful as when he had slain his brother all those years ago.

He had allowed himself to grow attached. And he had allowed himself to get hurt. Every physical blow, every cut into his body, was refreshing compared to the pain in his heart. He could drown himself in the pain of his body and ignore the cries of his heart.

When Edian had stepped in front and shielded him, not out of a sense of duty, but of genuine emotion, his heart had cried. Not out of pain, but of joy...joy that someone whom he had dismissed as a traitor, actually cared for him.

That joy turned to horror when he realized that he just might lose her...lose someone who still cared for him.

He saw that he could lose her. Lose someone, who despite his distance, still cared and remained loyal to him. Someone whom he had pushed to the side, was willing to be there for him.

She was the only one to stay by his side, the only one to never betray him. Even in the thralls of the enemy, she had never betrayed him. Largus could never wipe away her devotion. Her love.

_Her love. _

He looked away from her, but he could still detect her labored breathing. She was in pain, struggling to heal her body when she was nearly beyond healing. Still, his power was absolute. He was not spent yet. He would use his power to ensure that she live, that she not suffer for him any longer.

**xXx**

Edian healed slowly, her body fighting to repair the damage she suffered on the battlefield. Day or night; Raizel could not tell the difference down here. But she suffered. There were nights, or days, when he could feel her soul falter, wanting to leave her damaged body. His command, his will, pressed on her to live and ensured her survival.

But for precautionary measures, Raizel would kneel by her side, his power transmitting to her as he once more commanded her to live. He did not know if he had the power to compel someone to live, but he was more than willing to give it a try.

He realized he was selfish. He realized that the moment he wanted her to live. In rare moments of tenderness, he wiped away her tears as she cried from the pain. When her clothing became soaked with the blood from her wounds, he would use his power to change her clothing, again and again. He was putting her through this, through this intensive moment, because he wanted her to live. But he could not bring himself to feel sorry. If Edian lived, then he was grateful. He would commit this selfish act if only to see her alive again.

Her skin felt hot to the touch, and he pulled away. Frankenstein had assured him, through the bond, that the fever was normal. The withdrawal symptoms were a sign that she was on the road to recovery.

Should he pull the blankets back? But he did not want her to get a chill. Reaching through the bond, he felt Frankenstein's assurance. This was normal, he assured his Master. But...

_...it will only get worse from here. _

**xXx**

He watched as she paced around the dark room. The lights grew dim, transforming the once luminous gold room into a melancholy shadow. Still, he could see her. He watched as she paced around like a caged animal. Her face was tight. Her lips were pressed together in such a thin line that they were pale. Soon, she bared her teeth, fangs growing as hunger gnawed at her.

The pacing increased. Soon, she was frantically scrambling at the walls, searching for an escape, for some relief to quench her burning thirst; to quench her desire. He silently watched as she continued her mad dash. He only stepped in when she bit her lip, drawing blood as she helplessly dug at the doors, the table, the bed. Anything.

Her desperate mutterings grew louder to the point that he could now make out what she was saying. She was talking to herself, to him, or to the stone-cold walls; who knew?

It did not take long until her mutterings turned into screams. Something sharp and unpleasant pierced his heart as he heard her cries. Moving from his position, he approached her, worry filling his gaze.

Had Largus reduced her to this? Had he stripped away her will that all she could rely on was the drug he had supplied her with?

"They have to be here!" she cried out, scratching at the smooth wall. Her wide, frantic eyes scoured the place, searching for something that was no longer offered. "I... I have to find them." Then, her eyes swept past him, as if he was all at once her savior and her nightmare.

"Give them to me!" she screamed, turning her furious eyes onto him. She had never looked at him like this, with such full fury and hate. "I know you have them!"

He remained firm and unflinching. "I do not."

"Liar!" she spat. "You cruel sadistic bastard! You mean to torture me! You take pleasure in my pain!" She rushed at him; her fists raised as if to strike. "Give them to me!"

He caught her wrists, gently holding them. "I do not have what you seek."

"I need them!" she wailed.

"You do not."

"Liar!" she sobbed. She tugged at his black coat, her desperate bleeding nails searching. "I need them!" This time, her hands reached for his face, as if to claw and maim. He did not move. If harming him would ease her pain, then so be it.

But she stopped, her hands just barely inches away from his face. She was so close that he saw that her nails were chewed short, as if she had desperately bit at her nails to ease her lust for the drug. Inflamed, red skin that refused to heal dripped with blood.

Horror replaced her fury, and she staggered back, like a puppet pulled by a confused puppeteer. "No," she wept, looking at her fist and trembling, as if harming him was a crime. "Oh no!" She clawed at her face, screaming and throwing her body against the wall.

He stepped in, grabbing her and engulfing her in an embrace. She thrashed, resisting his touch with her cries, as if his body burned her. But he only tightened his hold on her, pinning her arms to her side to prevent further self-harm.

**xXx**

He did not know for how long they were in there. But he knew that progress was being made. She would stay in his arms longer, often exhausting herself and falling asleep. He let her remain in his arms, allowing her dirty and trembling body to cling to him. Soon, the trembling would become less frequent, and her pained mutterings drifted into minor whimpers.

The sanctuary would open soon. Frankenstein kept him informed of the passing time. While Edian seemed to be healing from the attacks and recovering from the drug, she would still need to regain her strength. Still, he would not disturb her from what might be her only chance at a full recovery. The moment she steps out of the sanctuary, her meeting with the Lord, and duties as a Family Leader, will begin.

He had moved her to the bed. Her brow was creased with worries that plagued her. Noticing her shivering, he pulled the blanket up to her chin. She only curled up, and he could see the outlines of her knees drawn to her chest. She bit her lip, her breathing quickened, and he could feel the rising panic inside of her.

She breathed out a plea, a plea so desperate and fast that he wondered if he had even heard correctly. But he reacted to her grief, reaching out and smoothing her hair back in response to her breathless cry.

"Help."

He ran his fingers through her hair, offering her comfort with his touch. Her breathing slowed down, but her trembling had yet to cease. Her hand had reached out from the covers to grab his hand, her touch cold and clammy.

He inched over until he was sitting on the bed. Mindful of his movements, he lowered himself down until he was laying right next to her. Pulling her close, he rubbed her back like how he had seen humans do when they try to comfort one another.

For now, he held her, the sheets keeping them warm. Her head rested on the crook of his shoulder. Her arms were folded in front of her, making her smaller than usual. He wondered, with worry, if she had always been this small.

"Sir Raizel," she murmured.

He turned his head, his gaze falling on her face. Their faces were a few inches apart. They were so close that he could see that her face was no longer restless with worry.

"This is a nice dream," she sighed.

He would have cocked his head in confusion if he were not lying down. "What do you mean?"

Her arms around him tightened, and she sighed once more. "That you are here. With me." She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "Can you stay with me? Just a while longer?"

She did not move, continuing to pierce him with her hopeful gaze. Did she think that she was going through another lucid dream? He did not know how he felt about that. Was he relieved that she would not remember him in his weakened state when he held her? Or was he disappointed that she would not remember the moment when he let down his barriers to offer her comfort?

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. A forbidden feeling began to spread within his heart: yearning. He yearned for this chance, the chance to regain a companion he had once thought as lost.

He did not know how long he could stay with her. He did not know if he could even stay by her side. But he could promise her this moment.

"I'm here."

**xXx**

**A/N: This story is proof that I am not dead! Also, an additional note to those who have read Chapter 23 of Minutiae and saw my author's note: thank you for your sympathy and support during my tragedy. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
